


J'veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe

by Mirianna



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Death, Established Relationship, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Redemption, M/M, Smoking, Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirianna/pseuds/Mirianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et construire un empire<br/>Juste pour ton sourire<br/>Devenir le soleil<br/>Pour sécher tes sanglots<br/>Et faire battre le ciel<br/>Pour un futur plus beau<br/>Mais c'est plus fort que moi<br/>Tu vois je n'y peux rien<br/>Ce monde n'est pas pour moi<br/>Ce monde n'est pas le mien</p>
            </blockquote>





	J'veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe

**Author's Note:**

> [ Saez - J'veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHXpz-YvOe0)  
>  Merci à ma jeune Franco-Padawan

Hux a toujours été conscient de sa propre mortalité. Les humains sont des choses très fragiles, un rien peut éteindre la lumière qui brille dans leurs yeux. Le roux a été lui-même témoin de la chute de ses compatriotes, nombreux à mourir sous ses yeux, torturés, armes posées sur la tempe et exécutés sans pitié, asphyxiés dans l’espace ou pire encore par des gaz toxiques. À chaque fois, le général porte son regard sur le cadavre gisant là. Il observe froidement la vie s’écouler hors du corps. Un tressaillement anime parfois les défunts même lorsque l’étincelle de leur vie s’est déjà éteinte, dans leurs yeux horriblement vides.

 

Méditer sur son éventuel trépas alors qu’il tire une bouffée sur sa cigarette est une coutume pour Brendol Hux Jr. Le général laisse son regard percer à travers la fumée opaque qui flotte devant ses yeux, y voyant diverses scènes éphémères se brouiller. Il y distingue parfois des formes macabres, celles des Stormtroopers et des officiers qui se sont sacrifiés avec la base Starkiller. Mitaka.

 

Inspirant la fumée toxique qui remplit ses poumons, une voix susurre dans la tête de Hux un cruel avertissement suggérant que ce geste le rapproche ironiquement de sa propre tombe. Les pensées sombres envahissent sournoisement son esprit, images flottant devant ses yeux lui montre sa propre agonie, le sang qui s’échappe son corps comme un déluge alors que ses lèvres sont tortuer dans un cri d’agonie. Sa tête coupée, reposant sur un piédestal, yeux grands ouverts, parfois crevés avec des larmes de sang, perlant le long de ses joues creuses, sans vie. Peu importe le scénario, son destin semble toujours se terminer dans une mare de sang, l’inertie de la mort figeant ses traits à jamais.

 

Des pas interrompent sa méditation mélancolique, réalisant avec amertume que son esprit s’est égaré trop longtemps, le tube de cendre qui reste entre ses doigts, indicateur du temps qui a passé, alors qu’il se tourmentait sur son sort funeste. Avec un grognement, Hux jette l’embout et fait demi-tour pour faire face au visiteur. Ren est immobile, masqué et imposant. Le général reste de marbre, refusant de laisser son visage trahir le flot d’émotion dont il était prisonnier il y a à peine quelques instants.

 

“Vos pensées sont trop bruyantes Général.” La voix déformée par le modulateur lui crache l’observation froide et détachée de Kylo Ren.

 

Hux renifle dédaigneusement, son regard attiré par une tache sur son gant droit, furieux que son uniforme ne soit pas parfait. Son pouce gauche est levé vers sa bouche, langue humidifiant le cuir. Concentré sur la tache, il frotte vigoureusement jusqu’à ce qu’elle disparaisse. Le roux garde ses pensées fixées sur sa tâche, voulant éviter une confrontation avec l’homme dont l’humeur hasardeuse peut révéler un tempérament destructeur, le paroxysme même de la rage animale. Absorbé par le rythme du va-et-vient de son geste monotone, il ignore que le chevalier noir s’est glissé dangereusement près, la Force bourdonnant autour d’eux comme un bouclier d’énergie.

 

“Ce n’est point votre affaire, Seigneur Ren. Maintenant si vous auriez l’obligeance de déplacer votre personne pour que je puisse retourner sur le pont.”

 

Ren fait un autre pas en direction du général, ses mains activent le mécanisme qui relâche son absurde masque, puis lance l’objet vers le sol avec une totale indifférence. Hux peut facilement énumérer les fois où il a confronté le commandant face à face. Dramatique et théâtral, l’homme à la chevelure de jais et aux yeux perçants qui trahissent le moindre sentiment qui torture son âme avance avec un regard prédateur.

 

“Vous avez si peur de la mort Général?”

 

Cette fois Hux ne peut s’empêche de rouler ses yeux, reculant d’un pas pour mettre de la distance entre eux. La relation entre les co-commandants s’était rapidement améliorée, surtout depuis que leurs ébats dans les quartiers privés du général avaient été entendus. Cependant, Hux n’était pas d’humeur indulgente envers le guerrier.

 

“Je n’ai pas peur Ren. Je suis contemplatif face à ma future peine capitale pour mon échec avec la base Starkiller.”

 

Un grognement, puis dans un grand mouvement de cape exagéré, Kylo saisit le menton du rouquin pour lui lever la tête et capturer le regard émeraude.

 

“Je vais lui démonter la gueule.” Ren répond du tac au tac.

 

Comme si le général allait vraiment croire aux mots lancés par un fou enivré par la passion. Oh Hux n’est pas niais, un tel échec ne serait pas laissé impuni et le sort a toujours été tracé pour que le bouc émissaire en cas de déboire soit celui qui a créé la  arme géante. Et que dire de l’imbécile instable qui se tient devant lui, qui se croit éperdument amoureux. Les signes ne mentent pas et l’attraction fatale qui les enivre ne peut que finir dans les flammes ou dans la mort.   

 

Même si le goût de la peau sous les lèvres du roux est comme un poison qui brûle dans ses veines et dévore son corps, un désir fou le pousse à vouloir se battre pour quelques instants de plus à promener sa langue contre les formes de Ren. Ce sentiment qui lui fait perdre la raison, dominé par des instincts hors de son contrôle, alors que l’ordre et la discipline ont toujours dominé son esprit.

 

Le voyage touche pourtant à sa fin et le Finalizer arrivera à proximité de la Citadelle où réside le terrible Snoke, d’ici deux rotations. Hux a planifié chacun des derniers instants à bord de son vaisseau chéri avant qu’il ne doive monter à bord de la navette qui va le mener à son billot. Ren dont les yeux brûlent, semble le supplier le général de jeter sa méticuleuse organisation dans un sas et se réfugier dans le monde qui est leur, au creux des draps du lit d’Hux.

 

Les images obscènes qui envahissent l’esprit de Hux sont le résultat incontesté de la Force, submergé par des sons, des sensations et des frissons de plaisir. Débauché et vulgaire, Kylo Ren est d’une beauté sous les draps, plaisir tombant de ses voluptueuses lèvres comme des étoiles aveuglant Hux, basculant dans la corruption de la chaire et de l’exaltation. Ce vice qui le ronge et qui pourrit sous sa chair, dans la nuit, alors que les traces de leurs ébats lui rappellent les fois où des marques similaires y avaient été déposées sans son accord.

 

“Dites-moi qui sont ceux qui vous ont fait cela mon général !”

 

Le ton est rempli d’exaspération, une main tremblante s'enroule autour de sa nuque, la distance entre leurs lèvres réduites à une infime proximité. Hux ne peut que fermer ses yeux pour éviter de plonger dans l’océan tumultueux des yeux de Kylo. Comme son manteau qui lui sert de bouclier, le roux lance une pique aussi froide que sarcastique pour enflammer la colère de son chevalier et sentir son pouvoir vibrer autour d’eux.

 

“Arrêtez de réagir comme un bantha!”

 

Le baiser est violent, sang, morsures, langues qui se mêlent sans se caresser. Les plans qu’il avait méticuleusement orchestrés s'évaporent comme la fumée qu’il observait un peu plus tôt. Alors il se laisse emporter, les caresses, les baisers, comme des aiguilles délivrant le poison qui le font esclave de sa passion. Les larges mains qui le dévêtissent avec leur habituelle dextérité, sont chaudes et le font frissonner.

 

_Je détruirai l’Univers tout entier avant qu’un ordre contre vous ne soit exécuté._

 

Un soupir, puis la main de Ren extirpent un son de pur délice des lèvres de Hux. Il est facile de se laisser sombrer dans le flot de sentiments que Kylo transmet à travers la Force, la chair répondant aussi facilement aux stimulations. Une fois que le souffle est à nouveau régulier, les vêtements replacés, Hux n’a qu’une envie, rejoindre le pont pour admirer les étoiles. Derrière son masque, le chevalier rit de bon coeur. Un coup de poing bien placé dans le ventre le fait taire, Hux profitant de la faiblesse pour se glisser hors de sa portée marche d’un pas sûr dans la première direction qui lui vient à l’esprit.

 

Ses pas le mènent aux cotés de Mitaka, le lieutenant fidèle au Premier Ordre, qui avait fait partie de la petite troupe qui a participé au sauvetage de Kylo Ren. Avec sa future disparition, une promotion tombera sans doute sur le jeune officier. L’idée ne déplaît pas au Général. Les hommes et femmes qui l’entourent sont tous compétents et performeront bien même en son absence. Le véritable facteur chaotique est le Chevalier de Ren.

 

Encore et toujours il envahit ses pensées, loin du coeur, mais toujours aussi vicieusement incrusté dans son cerveau. Une voix le tire hors de ses pensées, réalisant qu’il se tenait silencieusement derrière le lieutenant depuis… une période indéterminée de temps. Maudit soit ce Ren.

 

“Général, rien de nouveau à signaler, l’ÉTA n’a pas changé… Si je puis me permettre, que faites-vous sur le pont à cette heure?”

 

Hux se permet un sourire, utilisant la personnalité aimable qu’il adopte lorsqu’il adresse ses inférieurs en rang ou en intelligence.

 

“J’avais envie d’admirer les étoiles Lieutenant.”

 

D’une humeur magnanime, le général s’appuie sur la console et croise nonchalamment ses bras, les yeux rivés sur la vue magnifique de l’hyperespace. Il ne se lasse jamais de la vue que lui offre le pont du Finalizer, le bruit des consoles et les officiers qui parlent entre eux, familier et confortable à ses oreilles. Le général passe le reste de la rotation sur le pont, debout devant le hublot, silencieux.

 

Lorsque Mitaka s’approche avec une tasse de café, Hux lui sourit honnêtement, avalant goulûment le liquide brûlant. Sucré, onctueux, le général ferme les yeux et savoure sa deuxième gorgée surprit par le goût riche, inhabituel du réfectoire où Hux s’approvisionne. Tournant la tête, il croise le regard sombre du Lieutenant, tristesse et amertume flottant à la surface.

 

“De ma réserve personnelle, Général. J’espère que Monsieur me permettra cette légère entorse au règlement.”

 

Un ricanement échappe Hux et il essaie de le cacher en prenant une autre gorgée, tournant la tête rapidement. Mitaka claque des talons et le salut, laissant le Général apprécier la tasse chaude au creux de ses mains. Le Lieutenant a eu la gentillesse de lui faire un café non seulement de sa propre réserve, mais également dans un plus grand format que ceux du réfectoire. Hux calcule que s’il boit rationnellement jusqu’à la fin de la rotation, il pourrait savourer le café tout en fumant une cigarette avant d’aller tourner et grommeler dans son lit jusqu’à l'arrivée à la Citadelle.

 

Hux passe le reste de son temps à siroter, tête remplie de musique alors que les étoiles passent autour de lui.

 

“Général, le personnel de nuit devrait arriver sous peu. Si vous me le permettez Général, j’aimerais bien vous inviter à venir prendre un verre avec quelques officiers pour honorer ceux qui sont restés sur Starkiller.”

 

Le jeune officier Thanisson compte parmi ceux qui n’ont pas pu échapper, son air candide toujours apprécié par le Général et sera sans doute mentionné durant un toast.

 

“C’est très apprécié Lieutenant Mitaka, mais je suis exténué.” Il hésite une seconde avant de jeter son arrogance au vent. “Merci pour le café, j’apprécie le geste.”

 

L’oeil humide, le Lieutenant hoche de la tête avant de le saluer comme l’exige le protocole et de s’éloigner d’un pas rapide. Hux finit la symphonie qui jouait dans son esprit avant d’être interrompue, puis il quitte le pont vers le coin habituel où il fume.

 

Le café est toujours chaud lorsqu’il prend une gorgée après s’être allumé une cigarette. Il grille une, deux, puis trois cigarettes, regardant la quatrième et dernière de son paquet, qui accompagnerait parfaitement les dernières gorgées de café. L’indulgence accordée à un condamné à mort, se dit Hux, sachant très bien que malgré les promesses de Kylo Ren, lorsque Snoke en donnera l’ordre, Hux mourrait.

 

Une fois la tassé déposée sur un robot de service, Hux se dirige vers ses quartiers d’un pas lourd, prêt à se dévêtir et aller dormir en paix. Peut-être que s’il avale sa boîte de somnifères avec sa bouteille de cognac ce soir, il serait épargné d’une mort  publique et dégradante. Ou du moins, peut-être arrivera-t-il à s’assoupir avant l’arrivée du Finalizer à destination. Vacillant, le Général entre dans son bureau privé, agrippant le mur, se sentant comme s’il s’était fait droguer.

 

Ren.

 

Le chevalier apparaît, glissant un bras autour de la taille de son général, l’autre bras sous les genoux avant de lever Hux comme s’il ne pesait rien. Le rouquin est fou de rage, mais son corps et ses pensées sont au ralenti, comme s’il avançait à tâtons dans des couloirs remplis de brouillard. Il se sent déposé sur son lit, la pression sur ses jambes disparaît, signe que ses bottes ont étés retirées.  Hux essaie de s’asseoir, mais ses membres sont paralysés. Il ne peut rien faire pendant que les mains de Ren se promènent sur son corps, retirant l’uniforme méticuleusement.

 

Hux se laisse sombrer dans les caresses et soins procurés par le chevalier, ravis par l’attention et le dévouement des baisers. Une fois les désirs de la chair rompus, ils glissent leurs corps l’un contre l’autre, front contre front, communiquant sans mots. Leur lien est si solide qu’un simple contact les rassasie, perdu dans leur monde imaginaire où Hux est Empereur de la Galaxie et Kylo est son garde du corps dévoué, régnant côte à côte dans une paix universelle.

 

L’alarme qui tire Hux du sommeil lui rappel que l’arrivée du Finalizer est imminente. Il glisse hors du lit, remarque que Kylo a déjà disparu, grommelant pendant qu’il revêtit un uniforme fraîchement pressé. Il cherche Millicent dans les recoins de son quartier avant de quitter. Le chat ronronne et se laisse prendre docilement, frottant son adorable tête contre le cou de son maître. Hux inspire contre le poil, solidifiant sa résolution. S’il devait mourir, sa dernière pensée irait à Millicent, qui l’a toujours aimé inconditionnellement, peu importe ses erreurs et ses échecs.

 

Lorsqu’il ferme la porte de son bureau, Hux se dirige vers le hangar, pour monter à bord de l’horrible Upsilon de Ren pour atteindre la Citadelle de Snoke. Résigné à son sort depuis qu’il observait Starkiller exploser depuis la sécurité de la navette, Hux avance d’un pas sûr vers sa destination. Perdu dans ses pensées il passe droit devant Phasma sans s’arrêter, ne fait pas signe de tête à Mitaka qui attends sur le bord de rampe d’accès au vaisseau de Ren. Hux se laisse choir dans un siège à l’arrière de la navette, fermant la porte donnant accès à la section qu’il occupe.

 

Durant le court voyage, il ferme les yeux et repousse mentalement toutes les tentatives de fouinages de Ren. Son esprit est compliqué, remplit de différentes régions et planètes où il y range ses informations. Hux est un génie et ceux qui en doutent n’ont aucune idée de ce dont il est capable. Il se retire donc sur Arkansas, dans l’Académie de son père, là où va quand les choses tournent mal. Les murs froids de l’école lui avaient toujours offert un certain confort mental. La pierre changeait selon l’heure, différent aspect ombragé par la surface qui paraissait parfaite.

 

Comme lui-même. Lisse et parfait, mais dès que la lumière brille dans le bon angle, les défauts apparaissent.

 

Un cognement contre la paroi. “Général, la navette s'apprête à se poser.”

 

Phasma.

 

Hux passe une main dans ses cheveux, s’assurant que ses mèches sont toujours ordonnées. Il ouvre la porte et sors de la salle sous le regard masqué de Phasma, hochant de la tête.

 

“Je vous suis, Capitaine.”

 

L’endroit n’a pas changé depuis sa dernière visite. Toujours aussi glauque et délabré, indigne du statut qu’a Snoke au sein du Premier Order. Le Leader Suprême du taudis oui. Ren lui donne un coup sur l’épaule, grommelant un avertissement. Hux se secoue la tête et continue de marcher.

 

Une pensée l’envahit alors que deux Chevalier de Ren arrivent à ses côtés, glissant hors des ombres des colonnes. Il n’a jamais appelé Ren par son nom, ni même tutoyé. Encore moins admis ses vrais sentiments. Bien qu’ils aient partagé ces mots à travers la Force, et que Ren ne doutait pas de ses sentiments, pour Hux, ils restent intangibles tant que les mots ne sont pas dits. La panique le saisit, le fait trébucher contre une dalle et s'affaler contre le sol froid. Sa joue heurte le sol, y est percée par un rocher aux pointes acérées.   

 

Les chevaliers le relèvent brutalement, poussé de l’avant par les épaules, ricanent devant sa faiblesse. Hux avance en essayant de cacher la douleur à sa cheville, furieux que Ren ne l’ait pas rattrapé. Classique.

 

Dans la salle du trône, Snoke attend les yeux rivés sur le Général, dès que celui-ci apparaît au sommet des marches. Les autres larbins de Ren joignent leur petite parade, Hux à la tête, Phasma à ses côtés.

 

“Bienvenu Général. Je vois que vous êtes déjà fait à l’idée que votre trépas est imminent.”

 

Ren marche brusquement vers l’avant, poussant un chevalier hors de son chemin.

 

“Leader Suprême si vous me-”

 

Une grande main aux doigts blancs et osseux est levée, des éclairs bleus et terrifiants projetés droit sur Kylo. Il en tombe à genoux, tête renversée alors de cris d’agonies sont amplifiés par les échos renvoyés par les grands murs.

 

“Vos fameux derniers mots, Général?” lui demande Snoke froidement.

 

Les yeux verts cherchent ceux de Ren, désespéré de faire sa confession avant que Snoke ne dispose de lui. La pression familière de Kylo qui entre dans son esprit est le signal qu’il attendait. Ses lèvres sont sèches et s’ouvrent difficilement pour murmurer.

 

“J’aurais aimé t’aimer…”

 

Les éclaires le frappent de plein fouet sur le torse, perçant son coeur et ses organes, la douleur telle que ses yeux roulent derrière sa tête. Alors qu’il se sent glisser dans les abysses, sa dernière pensée ne va non pas à Millicent, mais à Kylo qui crie son nom désespérément, retenu par trois des chevaliers, Snoke levant la main pour lui donner sa propre dose de punition. Hux ferme les yeux et la douleur cesse.

Mais pour Kylo, la douleur ne fait que commencer. D’abord l’horrible déchirement du lien établi entre le Général et le chevalier qui rompt brusquement avec la mort abrupte d’Hux, le fouettant en plein visage. Vient ensuite la douleur humaine, celle de la terrible réalisation qu’un être cher a été arraché trop tôt à la vie. Le hurlement que Kylo Ren pousse rivalise celui que son grand-père a poussé lorsque Palpatine lui a appris le décès de Padmé. La Force en tremble et Snoke ne réalise pas que cet animal blessé qui se tient devant lui est sur le point de mordre la main de son maître.

 


End file.
